Episode 8365 (14th April 2014)
Plot Anna is on tenterhooks as it seems Phelan is going to give the game away. She's relieved when he tells the Windass/Armstrongs that Anna has been onto Valerie, who has persuaded him to release Owen and Gary from the contract and turn the CCTV footage over to them. Peter allows Tina to seduce him. Carla and Simon are annoyed as they realise Peter has let them down again. Owen signs the new contract and Phelan leaves. Tyrone and Fiz insists that Maria come for a drink with them. Peter sleeps with Tina. She's pleased with herself. Owen and Gary are in shock at Phelan's actions, although Owen will now have to repay the £80,000 loan to the bank. Anna doesn't like them talking about it and says they should be grateful. Kevin invites Sally over to sort things out with Sophie. Carla searches for Peter at the Rovers. Steve and Michelle tell her he was there earlier. Lloyd meets Andrea to apologise and ask if she really does love him. Peter can't face Carla and gets drunk in the factory. Kirk sees him and expresses concern but Peter tells him to stay quiet if he wants to keep his job. Andrea and Lloyd declare their love for each other. Michelle sees Steve texting Peter and wonders what's going on. Maddie refuses to move back into No.4 and Sally refuses to have her. Kevin suggests she and Sophie move in with him. They agree but Sally thinks he's nuts. Anna feels guilty when Owen tells her how grateful he is to her. Tyrone and Maria enjoy reminiscing about the old days. Peter returns home and concocts a story about helping a friend from the AA but Carla smells drink on his breath. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Underworld - Office *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Pat Phelan until 18th January 2016. *When recalling their history together, Tyrone Dobbs and Maria Connor refer to her waxing his back in Episode 6203 (9th January 2006), Lena Thistlewood catching them getting frisky in the garage in Episode 5999a (10th April 2005), and their first date in Episode 4830 (29th May 2000) when Tyrone's dog Monica behaved jealously towards Maria. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A tormented Peter drowns his sorrows in the factory; Maria reminisces with Tyrone; and Sally is furious when Kevin tells Maddie and Sophie they can move in with him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,550,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes